Chase Me
by fanficrulz1
Summary: Being the most wanted assassin in the world might be bad for some people, but Percy Jackson seems pretty proud of it. He's flawless…until the day Annabeth Chase sees him kill her father and he has no choice but to take her captive. Now when her ex-boyfriend in the FBI is looking for her, Percy is in more danger than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

He was sitting on a bench in the small rectangle shaped private garden, looking at some files. Security guards stood at the four corners, arms crossed. I could tell he was well engrossed in whatever he was doing because a petite lady walked up to him with a cup of some drink (most likely coffee) but he just shooed her away, not looking up at her once. I could see everything almost perfectly from the side of a tall building next to the garden. I kneeled on the ledge with an elegant gargoyle as my only cover. Nobody could see me though. I was too high up. My position was uncomfortable, and I knew the sooner I did this the better. Aiming the gun, I fired. The soundless bullet sunk into the man's heart and he slumped forward, dropping the files.

I was on my way to the nearest coffee shop with the gun safely hidden in my coat as the police cars drove by. Their wailing sirens didn't attract much attention. It was common for petty crimes to be committed in Manhattan. What the people didn't know was that one of the most important people in the United States had just been murdered, and I had been responsible. Reaching the almost empty coffee shop, I took in the brilliant aroma of caffeine drinks.

"What would you like today?" asked the lady at the counter. Her large nametag said **'Hello there! I'm _Sam! _It's great to see you!'** and it featured a large animated coffee bean with eyes and a toothy smile.

Personally, I found it creepy. No wonder business was slow, the staff had disgusting nametags.

"Just coffee, please," I replied, pulling out my wallet from my back pocket. She stared at me in confusion.

"Like, just black coffee? We have a variety of flavors to choose from, if you'd like to try one of those."

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Idiot salespeople…do they have nothing better to do except waste my time?

"I think I've made it perfectly clear that I just want black coffee. Thank you."

Setting a five dollar bill on the counter and shoving my wallet back in its place, I waited as she filled the cup with coffee and pressed the lid on it. She handed it to me and I began to walk to one of the empty tables, when she called me back.

"Wait, you forgot your change!" she said. I stopped where I was and turned ever so slightly, just to the point where she could see the grin on my face.

"Do I look like someone who needs and extra two dollars and sixty-eight cents? Keep it."

With that I strode to a chair and sat down, setting the coffee on the table. I looked around, and realized there was only one other person in the shop. She sat in a corner, facing away from the dark glass floor to ceiling windows. Her long, curly blond hair was tied up into a ponytail. She wore dark jeans and a buttoned grey coat. Her shoes were flats instead of heels (size 8 in women's), so she didn't need a height boost. I'd say about 5 feet and 7.5 inches-tall, but not too tall. Her eyes were a stunning stormy grey, but what could have been intimidating was now swollen and red. The ghosts of tears lingered on her cheeks as she absentmindedly toyed with the straw in her half-filled cup of iced tea.

I took a sip of my coffee, coughing after the extremely bitter liquid went down my throat. The aftertaste was even worse than usual. I hated drinking this stuff, but I always did after killing someone.

Killing someone…it still takes time to let that sink in.

I felt bored and drinking that nasty coffee made it a million times worse. Standing up and grabbing my cup, I walked over to the upset blond girl and sat next to her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, setting the coffee down again. She looked up at me and I saw her intimidating grey eyes again.

"Is it your business?" she snapped, about to get up. I put my hand on her arm and smiled.

"I was just wondering. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. Please sit down."

She hesitated, but slowly eased back into her seat. Then she managed a wry laugh. "You're very well spoken aren't you?" Wiping the already dried tears with one hand, she held out the other for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Annabeth. I'm sorry I'm not in the best of moods today."

"Percy," I replied, taking her hand. "And it's okay to cry. It's not like there's anyone else here. I understand if you don't want to tell me what happened." I released her hand. Her left hand was still frantically trying to wipe away the rest of the tears that didn't seem to stop coming. Then I noticed a mark around the base of her left ring finger. She was engaged, just not anymore.

Her hands finally stopped moving and went back to her iced tea, picking it up to actually drink it this time. Her eyes were still red but she was forcing a smile now, probably so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Let's just say, I was going to get married and it didn't work out as planned," she finally told me, looking up again. Her eyes really were beautiful, even when she had been crying. "I mean, I was so sure about him. I thought I could live the rest of my life with him. The wedding was supposed to be in a week and…we just ended it. It was my fault really since I was complaining that he'd been working too much and wouldn't even talk to me anymore. It just went downhill from there. I know it was stupid, and there was a lot of tension and…I just feel guilty." Annabeth had spoken so quickly; she seemed to have almost regretted the words as soon as they had flown out. The tears began reforming in her eyes again and she tried wiping them away, but it was no use.

I took a sip of my coffee again. "Do you want to marry him?" She looked at me with an almost shocked look. "You seem like someone who would be very intelligent. The situation is getting the better of you Annabeth. Just answer the question: do you want to marry him or not?"

Her brow crinkled before she took a breath and answered, "Not really. No." She looked back at me and smiled, then let out a small laugh. "How is it that only strangers can help you with your biggest life decisions?"

I shrugged, grinning. "I wouldn't know, my mommy told me never to talk to strangers. Hasn't anyone told you that Annabeth?"

She shook her head, muttering something about never talking to strangers. I gulped the now cold coffee, which tasted even worse now. Luckily, I was almost done drinking it. Then the door to the coffee shop opened and a man walked in, a black briefcase in this hand. Coming over to the table where Annabeth and I sat, he set the briefcase down and smiled.

"Sir, you left this at the office today. Someone said you were probably going to be here, so I thought I'd check. I'll see you tomorrow."

I knew I probably wouldn't see that man for the rest of my life. As he left, I pulled the briefcase closer to my chair and held it in place with my leg. I couldn't risk anything happening to it. Finally I turned my attention back to Annabeth, who was awkwardly staring at her iced tea.

"Annabeth?"

She looked up and smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, that was just a little strange. I've never seen someone do that before. You know, give their boss a briefcase if they accidently forgot it."

"Well, everyone knows of my strange habits and my forgetfulness, so I wasn't really surprised. I'm grateful really. He must be annoyed by now at having to return this so much." I saw her hesitation in believing my story, but she seemed to push it to the back of her mind. Draining the rest of the coffee, I grabbed the briefcase and stood up. After tossing the cup in the trash, I held my hand out to Annabeth. "Well it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you again sometime."

She shook my hand and looked at me with those piercing eyes. The intimidation probably doesn't go away does it? "Thank you, Percy." And that was all she said to me before I walked out into the cold air. It was getting darker, and the streets were as crowded as usual. I walked through the crowds easily, suppressing a small laugh as I watched others struggle to get through. They made it more difficult that it really was.

**A/N: So if you read _Living Proof_ then you probably already knew this story was on its way. Well now it's here so yay! Wait…did that rhyme? **

**It did…that's just…wow. My mind is so strange sometimes. Well if you haven't figured it out yet (but I know you have because it was in the summary) Percy is an assassin! Don't get any creepy ideas yet guys it's only the first chapter okay? This was just a little intro, if it gets a good response I'll continue. :D So yeah, I really hope you guys like it because I'm really looking forward to writing this!**

**Reviews guys? The box is there for a reason…ha-ha. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

I read the time on my phone. It was 10:57. There was a little over an hour left until boarding time and the seats were already crowded. Luckily I was able to get a seat on the end and the one next to it, where I could put my small carry-on duffel bag. Many probably think it's rude to take up two seats just because I don't want some idiotic person to sit next to me. Well good for them if they can stand idiots. I can't so I don't bother communicating with them at all.

I was at the airport, waiting to board my flight to California. This was completely on short notice. I had no idea I'd be leaving until this morning. It was around 4 AM when I got a call. I have two phones, one for my 'job' and the other for me. Of course it was by 'job' phone ringing, so I sat up and answered groggily. I was to go to San Francisco and find a Mr. Frederick Chase. I had three days or I wouldn't get paid. Booking a ticket on such short notice wasn't hard, especially since I had money. And we all know what was in that briefcase I got yesterday.

I get that kind of money all the time. There was about $500,000 in that, and I've killed plenty of people. Of course, some people pay better than others but I'm not picky. I never really needed the money anyways; I only took it because killing people for free is unintelligent. If I can gain, why not gain?

I looked at my phone again, this time it read 11:01. Well at least I had time to relax before going on an airplane. I despise airplanes with passion, and airplanes despise me as well.

"Percy?" I looked up to find the blond girl from yesterday in front of me, Annabeth.

"Oh hey, it's you," I began, lifting my duffel bag form the seat so she could sit down. She smiled gratefully and I continued. "So you're headed to California as well I presume?"

"Yeah, after we called off the wedding I thought I'd go see my parents," she said as she began to tie her hair in a ponytail.

"Don't do that, it looks better down," I said before I could catch myself. She gave me a curious look and I looked down. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate."

She gave a small laugh and untied her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders. "No actually, that's one of the first normal things you've said to me. I don't mind."

"Are you saying that I speak abnormally?"

"Yeah, you kind of do, whenever you speak it's like you're speaking to a queen or something," she admitted.

"Annabeth, how would you like me to talk? Because if it's more comfortable for you I can-" Before I could finish she cut me off with a laugh.

"See, there it is again!"

"Is it really that funny?" I asked, resuming the tone I had before. She nodded her face now slightly pink. I raised an eyebrow before continuing. "If you say so..."

"Anyways, why are you going to California?"

"I have a little business to take care of. It sucks leaving on such short notice," I answered, leaning back in the chair. I actually did like talking as a normal person. I had just grown into the habit of talking formally.

"Wow, now you sound like a completely different person."

"Well do you want me to speak with a British accent or something?" I scoffed. She punched my arm and I looked at her. "What was that for?"

She shrugged. "It seemed like a good time to do that. Where's your seat?" Showing me her ticket I realized we were sitting next to each other.

"I'm so getting the window seat," I said mockingly, putting my ticket away. Before she put hers away, something caught my eye. The name on her ticket read _ANNABETH CHASE._ She was probably related to Frederick. Now that just made things easy.

Her eyes widened as she gaped at me. "Is this the same guy who was talking all fancy before? Now he wants the window seat? Oh hell no. That seat is mine."

I raised my hands in mock surrender, laughing. "Don't worry it's yours. I was kidding, I don't even like airplanes."

She rolled her eyes, and just as she was about to say something else someone made an announcement saying it was time to board. We grabbed our bags and headed for the already long line. I noticed that some guys were being pulled aside to get checked again. When Annabeth and I got to the front, a lady told me to step out of the line.

"Sir as you may know, there has been a recent murder. We have been told to double check anyone with a similar height and build to the assassin. This will only take a minute."

I let her go ahead and check me, but I was talking while she did it. "Well I don't think the assassin would be stupid enough to leave the state now. And how do they know what they look like, I thought he'd never been caught? I don't know why you guys bother, I'm too pretty to be an assassin. Aren't they supposed to have scars and eye patches or something?"

"Those are pirates, sweetie," mentioned Annabeth, who was waiting for me.

The lady nodded at Annabeth and smiled, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I was about to shake my head but Annabeth said, "Yeah, I am. He can be really stupid sometimes, don't worry about him."

"Well," said the lady. "He doesn't seem to have any weapons or suspicious items, so you're free to go."

As we stepped onto the plane and walked through the narrow aisle looking for our seats I asked Annabeth why she said we were together.

"There was this creepy guy staring at me. Now he thinks I'm your girlfriend so he stopped."

"That's smart."

We finally found our seats. Annabeth sat in the window seat and I sat next to her, and we remained in silence as other passengers filed through.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took so long to update. After I posted the first chapter, I was debating on whether or not to post this one. The response wasn't exactly what I was hoping for but I really did want to continue. **

**So did you guys like this chapter? I know this is all intro stuff, but a story has to begin somewhere. Now, reviews? Come on guys, I need opinions here! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

I can't believe he doesn't remember me.

Well yesterday I didn't realize it either, but I do now. Asking him about it wouldn't be smart considering that there is a chance he might not be who I think he is. But I'm positive he is. Then again, maybe there's just a little resemblance.

Second guessing was something I hated. I couldn't help doing it though, could I?

"Hmm…" Percy sighed, and mumbled something incoherent before snuggling closer to me. He'd fallen asleep not long ago, and I wasn't sure whether to wake him up after he began drooling.

Unlike most people, he didn't look peaceful and quiet when he slept. He mumbled and turned, and looked ultimately depressed while sleeping. It didn't seem right to wake him even though he seemed troubled; he'd probably do the same for me.

I suddenly thought back to my freshman year in high school, a little after I had met Luke Castellan. I was going to marry _him_ actually, but it didn't really work out. It was in math, sometime around the end of the year. Our teacher was the bitchiest woman alive. And trust me I usually never say that about my teachers. She was an absolute nightmare. She had the nerve to give me a B+ on a test just because I failed to write the correct date on the paper. So what if I accidently put May 15th instead of May 16th? I was the only one who got all the damn questions right!

Anyways, back on topic, once she caught a boy asleep in the back of the room. He had detention for a month. It was a long time ago but I remember turning my head to look at the boy who had practically screamed in terror after he'd woken up. He was almost scrawny back then. Shorter than most people his age, he had dark messy hair and the most amazing green eyes I'd ever seen. Until that day, I barely knew he existed. Even after that day for the next three years I had only recognized him as someone I passed in the halls. Then he turned out to be some swimming prodigy and I finally learned his name. If I remember it correctly, his name was Percy Jackson.

And if I was right, he was sleeping on my shoulder right now.

I mean, I guess there's no reason for him to remember me since I never actually talked to the guy, but I know he had a bad history with Luke. And considering the fact I was Luke's girlfriend, I at least find it strange he doesn't recognize me.

Percy again mumbled something, but I caught some of it this time. "San Francisco…hmm…four…son of a…"

Well that made no sense.

About an hour later, Percy's head was still buried into the crook of my neck and I decided to wake him. He hadn't eaten anything and I didn't want him to complain later. I gently shook him and he sat up, rubbing his eyes like a child.

"What…" he grumbled, blinking his eyes once, twice before leaving them half closed. Leaning back in the seat he sighed and continued. "Sorry about that, I woke up earlier than usual today and was tired. I hope you weren't uncomfortable."

Great…he's talking like a princess again. I mean, I didn't really mind it if that's the way he really talked but I know it's not. I sighed before replying, "Are you hungry? I saved you this box thing, I think there's some bread in it or something but I'm not sure."

"No thank you, I can't stand airplane food. It doesn't really taste as good as ground food."

"It tastes the same, and it comes from the ground."

"I must disagree"

"Well then I just saved this for nothing, at least you could be a little nicer about it."

"I'm sorry was I-"

"Percy, drop the formal, please. I know for a fact this is not you."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head, stretching his arms before leaning back again. His eyes were open now, and he was looking at me with a gentle smile on his face. "It's going to take a little while before I talk like that again, talking professionally has kind of grown on me."

"Really now, and how is that?"

"First of all, it makes me sound smart. Second of all, girls love it. Lastly, even you find it just a little bit sexy."

He really does sound like a totally different person.

"I must disagree," I said, copying his previous tone. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and grinned, his eyes sparkling. They were sea green and so deep you could probably get lost in them if you stared long enough. Then the words spilled out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "You went to Goode High School right? Percy Jackson, the guy who broke every single school swimming record."

His face immediately fell and I knew I was talking to the right person. His face held the same terror as it did that day, the day I first saw him. Moving forward slightly, he shifted in his seat so he was entirely turned to face me. His eyes burned and I knew this was something I wasn't to mess with.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase; I went to Goode High and graduated the same year as you. If you don't remember then I'll give you a clue: I was Luke Castellan's girlfriend."

His hand moved to cover his face and I thought I saw a small smile creep onto it before it turned neutral again and he sighed. "Don't tell me you were going to marry_ that_ bastard."

"I was-in fact-going to marry that bastard, thank you for noticing."

Then the plane went into a state of turbulence, making me jump a little. An announcement was made saying to put on our seatbelts and apologizing for not telling us sooner. Percy suddenly looked really uncomfortable again, and his face twisted into a grimace. He saw me staring at him and he shrugged before replying, "I told you I didn't like airplanes."

Smiling a little, I grabbed his hand and he raised an eyebrow. I laughed and said, "I'm your girlfriend remember?"

"Well thanks for the comfort. I still can't believe you were going to marry Luke Castellan! He was such an ass."

"Okay, I think you should stop with the insults, I get it."

He sighed and leaned back again. The turbulence had stopped for now but he still seemed off. "So when will I see you after this?"

"What?"

"Where will I see you after the plane lands? It's not like we're going to the same place."

"Well do you want o see me again or are you just saying that to be polite?"

He squeezed my hand and leaned close, until I could feel his breath on my ear. I shivered as he gently kissed my cheek. Before either of us could say anything, the turbulence started again and Percy jumped, gripping my hand tighter. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

**A/N: Okay guys, I know a couple of you may be a little confused as to why I had them go to the same high school and not know each other. Well, don't worry…I'm not going to make it like, take over the story or something. This is just a small part that will be important in the future. **

**So did you like the chapter?**

**I hope you did…**

**Reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

"Percy, I can carry my own stuff."

He wasn't going to hear it. Shaking his head he answered, "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry your bags? At least let me look like a good boyfriend."

"The creepy guy is gone; you don't have to keep pretending I'm your girlfriend."

"I want to."

Walking around the airport with Percy seemed like a good idea at first, since we had time to spare. I called my dad and he said that he didn't want me to leave the airport alone so he'd come pick me up in an hour. Percy, however, didn't want to leave me and insisted on staying until my father came.

"You want to keep pretending I'm your girlfriend? Okay, but when my dad comes, you better watch out."

He let out a low chuckle and led me to a half-crowded area of tables and chairs. Some people were eating 'ground food' while others just seemed to be relaxing after a long flight. We sat down and Percy dropped the bags, literally letting them crash to the floor. It was only his duffel and my suitcase but it made a loud noise which made people from nearby tables stare.

"Sorry," he muttered, but not looking it as he scooted his chair closer to mine. "So, since you are my girlfriend, would you like me to treat you to some exquisite cuisine?"

"How long are you going to keep this up? The whole girlfriend thing-I don't mind, really-but we won't see each other much after this probably so there's no point."

Percy…he was different. Of course he was attractive, but he didn't seem to notice. But he did, however, care about his pride. He seemed arrogant, someone who likes to do what he wants to do and won't be restrained. I wanted to spend more time with him, but after Luke and all it didn't seem like the right time. And I was going to be meeting my dad and I'm not sure he'd think it was appropriate to start dating again right after the failed engagement.

"I know you have a lot on your mind," he said, shaking me out of my thoughts. "That's okay. We're just two mature adults spending time together, it's not like there's a rule saying we can't." is grin returned and his eyes sparkled. "Now, tell me about your dad."

"Um, okay? Well he's a professor of military history, and we don't really get along much but that's okay. We're still family, and he'll always be my dad. Oh, and his name is Frederick Chase."

Percy's grin widened and he said, "I can't wait to meet him. He's not one of those dads who will try to kill me for being within ten feet of his daughter, right?"

Laughing, I answered, "No, but my mom is. Luckily, she's probably somewhere else right now. I'm not sure where, she's always traveling."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she and my dad divorced when I was a baby. My dad raised me for a bit and then my mom took over after that and then her career took off and I got stuck with dad permanently. He's great, but like I said we don't really get along. Then my dad married my stepmom and things went a bit chaotic. The rest kind of played itself out. My stepbrothers were born, everyone stopped arguing, I moved to New York, and here we are today."

"Here we are," he agreed, standing up. "Now I'm starving, let's eat."

Time flew by and I soon found myself hugging my dad. He looked exactly the same. It was a little awkward, but families aren't supposed to be perfect. Percy was standing behind me, and I looked at him.

"Dad, this is Percy. He's been keeping me company," I said. They shook hands and my dad pointed over his shoulder.

"Everyone's waiting at home so we should get going Annabeth. It was nice meeting you Percy," he said. He began walking towards the large exit, but I stayed looking at Percy.

"Annabeth," he began. "I'll see you later." Pulling me in for a hug, he continued. "The weather's nice here; you should go to the beach."

"What?"

"Don't stay inside, the weather is nice. The beach would be a nice place to go in this weather. Bye."

And with that he kissed my cheek, picked up this duffel bag, and walked away.

**A/N: So…yeah, yeah I know the chapter is short. The next one will be relatively short too but I'll try to do better. But if I do better with chapters, you guys have to do better with reviews, okay? Really, there's a box down there for a reason.**

**So who thinks they understand why Percy is telling Annabeth not to stay in the house? It's somewhat obvious but then again, anything could happen…but I guess you guys know what will happen considering the summary.**

**Wow, I guess these first couple chapters must be killing you guys…it's killing me too. :D**

**So reviews guys? Really, I enjoy opinions. You could even type an entire story about your dog or something if you want…okay maybe not. Just…well…review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Luke_

You couldn't blame me for not wanting to work. I was having a shit week.

"Silena! Where did you put the file? SILENA!" I yelled. She walked into the office and smiled even though I knew she was probably thinking of the worst possible names for me on the inside of her little head.

"Which file?"

"The PSI file, what else would I be asking for?"

"It's on your desk, right there in front of you." He pointed a manicured finger at my desk. A binder was turned over, and when I flipped to the front it was labeled **PSI** in large bold letters. I swallowed hard at the look Silena gave me, which clearly stated that she'd had enough of me yelling at her.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Thank you Silena…why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll see you tomorrow."

"You know," she began, and I looked up. Her proud look had turned into something softer, more sympathetic. "It's time like this when you need to get away. Just go on a vacation or something and relax. Trust me, if you keep this up you'll never get back to where you were before."

"Thanks Silena," I said, giving her a weak smile. "Tell Charles I said hi."

"Of course," she replied before walking out. She had been right, I do need a vacation. But that was impossible since PSI came back. Whenever he strikes the entire place goes nuts. No picture, no name, nothing at all. We've managed to get a rough height and build but other than that nothing.

Worst of all, I've been assigned to his case. The smart people here try and steer clear of that file, because they know it's just a waste of time. With such little information it's stupid to even try. Then after no one would take it, the boss shoved the case onto me. That bastard just can't do anything himself can he?

The Federal Bureau of Investigation…out of all the people who work in the entire organization, why did I have to be the one to get stuck with that assassin?

Nobody was ever going to catch him, period.

Opening up the file, I finally decided to get a good look at it. It mostly had nothing to do with him, just all the people he's killed. He hasn't killed too many really, but all the people he's killed were important in one way or another. None of them seem connected so he obviously doesn't only work for one person; he takes jobs as they come. He kills with a gun most of the time, and the bullet is always in the person's heart. The bullet always has his trademark etched into it: _Psi_, the 23rd letter in the Greek alphabet. Hence his name given to him by the FBI, 'PSI' since we had no idea what else to call him.

Everyone here knows this information, and no one has been able to find him. Surprised?

After looking over the file, reading it again and again until my eyes grew heavy, I decided to just go home. It was useless. Opening the door to my apartment, I flopped on the couch.

I made the mistake of turning my head. On the end table there was a picture of me with my ex-girlfriend, Annabeth. We were actually supposed to get married soon, but it didn't work out.

Now you see why I've been having a shit week?

It didn't get better the next morning, when I was back at work and I was rereading the PSI file for the millionth time.

"You take my advice on the vacation?" asked Silena, coming in with files in one hand and a latte in the other. Putting the files on my desk, she took a sip of her latte.

"I can't. I really would but what about the PSI case? It's important; how would I look if I just left this to go on vacation?"

"You'd look pretty bad," she admitted. "But either way we aren't going to find him. He leaves behind nothing but a bullet in someone's chest."

"Tell that to our boss; I'm sure he doesn't want to hear it."

"Hey, PSI is going to slip up at some point. He's human, he can't go on that long without making at least one little mistake."

I smiled at the thought: our perfect assassin making a mistake? Couldn't happen…

**A/N: So if you haven't noticed the pattern, two chapters will be in Percy's point of view, two in Annabeth's point of view, and one in Luke's point of view. It'll just keep repeating like that.**

**First time writing in Luke's perspective, and honestly I liked it. He's such a great character, you know? I mean, a lot of fan fiction authors make him an antagonist (even me sometimes) but I think one of the great things is that he can be anything. And his personality is fun too, since it's not completely limited to one area. **

**About the whole 'PSI' thing…I wasn't sure what to call Percy at first so then I was looking through a bunch of Greek stuff online and I came across the 23rd letter in the alphabet. It sort of stuck on me and I decided to make it Percy's trademark. If you look at a picture of it you'll see why I liked it so much. :)**

**So did you guys like the chapter? **

**Review, review, review! Thoughts, comments, ideas, dog stories… :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

Just as the bullet hit his heart, I heard a high pitched scream. Frederick fell to the floor, and to my horror I saw Annabeth's blond curls fly as she ran up the stairs. She wasn't supposed to be home; I swore I saw her leave the house with her stepmom and brothers. Why was she still there? Frederick was supposed to die and I was supposed to get back to New York and be done with this. I finally opened the door to the house and ran up the stairs where Annabeth had tears streaming down her face and her cell phone held to her ear. Just as she saw me she let out another scream and dropped her phone.

I made a mistake.

And I was going to fucking pay for this one. Why not cover your face Percy? Why not just decline the job Percy? Why not just stop this while you're ahead Percy? The government can't get to you; they don't even know what you look like when you've been living right under their noses. Just stop it. You have the money, you're safe, and you're attractive enough to get a girlfriend, so why continue being a fucking assassin? Those questions always ran through my mind, but I'd push them aside. Now they invaded my mind again, and I regretted my decisions. All of them. I should have listened.

After freakish panicking, the use of certain drugs that I was lucky enough to have with me at the moment, Clorox disinfecting wipes, more freakish panicking, stealing a used car, stealing another used car and finding and using pink duct tape, I was finally able to relax a bit. There was an unconscious girl lying in the back of the Honda with pink duct tape on her mouth and wrapping her wrists and feet together. I don't know why people use rope because duct tape really does work better. Then again I'd never used rope before since I'd never kidnapped anyone, so who am I to judge other kidnappers?

My hands had practically drenched the wheel in sweat. I was on the highway out of San Francisco, to somewhere with less city. The police are probably already sweeping Annabeth's house, finding the bullet in Frederick's chest and knowing. They called me PSI for the symbol. This one time, I wished I hadn't used that bullet. If it didn't have my symbol on it then they might not suspect me. They were already after me, and now I can't go anywhere at all without the chance of getting caught.

She knows what I look like; the second she gets in contact with anyone will be the second the entire world will know that Percy Jackson is PSI. Then the world will be after me, and most of them won't just try to arrest me. No, they'll just kill me on sight. This girl, Annabeth Chase, was the only person who could decide my fate. And I sure as hell knew she wasn't going to think twice before handing me in.

I took a deep breath and continued to drive. It would take about another ten minutes to get to the only place I knew I'd be somewhat safe. I was so damn lucky that I made a mistake in San Francisco. Any other place and I'd have been screwed. Or dead, but either way at least I wasn't losing yet. Finally I drove into the small lot of the inn and parked. Getting out and slamming the door, I took my chances with leaving Annabeth in the car with only a thin blanket to cover anyone from seeing her. The drugs would probably wear out in an hour or so.

I looked up at the old inn. It was popular although it didn't seem like it. Next to it was a small restaurant they ran as well, even though it was more like a diner that served everything from fantastic burgers to classy shrimp cocktail. Opening the door, I saw it was almost empty except for a few people eating an early dinner or late lunch. I smiled as I saw one of them eating an enchilada, probably his second or third.

"Grover," I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around and I almost swore he'd throw up after seeing me. Lucky for me he kept his food down as he stood his eyes wide.

"Percy…" he started then broke into a smile. "Want an enchilada?"

"Um, maybe later, okay? I kind of got myself into a little situation, and I was hoping Chiron could help me with some minor-"

"What did you do Percy? Don't tell me you're still…" he sighed and sat back down, motioning for me to sit with him. "I warned you Percy."

He was one of the only two original people who knew about what I did for a living. He's been a great friend of mine since high school, and it was sad to see him leave to California. He was always against the idea of doing other peoples' dirty work, and this was the one time I wished I listened to the guy.

"Dude, just hear me out. It was an accident, okay? A girl, she saw me kill her father."

"Did you kill her too?"

"No, she's in my car."

Grove didn't even say anything after that, he only got up and walked inside. When he came out a couple minutes later with Chiron, I stood up and went to them. Chiron was somewhere in his mid-fifties and in a wheelchair. I had serious respect for him considering the fact that he could beat me every time I tried to race him.

"You," began Chiron, "are screwed."

I gulped, but just as I was about to say something he held up his hand to shush me.

"That's why we're here."

They ended up putting Annabeth and me in a small warehouse a bit away from the inn. It was walking distance, and I could easily come and go as I needed for supplies. The warehouse was like a mansion that was furnished by a poor family. There was one small bed and a small couch with some other stuff that looked to ancient that I wondered how much they'd sell on eBay as antiques. Annabeth was on the bed, and I wondered when she'd wake up. The drugs should start to lose affect within another fifteen minutes, so that's how long I had to come up with something to say.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said out loud, even though she couldn't hear me. That just sounded wrong. I did mean to. "I know this will be awkward but can you not tell anyone I killed your father? Thanks." My trials only got worse and worse, and soon my fifteen minutes were up and Annabeth was stirring.

I went to her and sat down watching her. I moved my hand to her mouth and began gently peeling the tape hoping I wouldn't hurt her. Moving it centimeter by centimeter, I was a little over halfway done when her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at me, and I panicked and stood, stepping backwards causing me to rip the rest of the tape off her mouth.

"Shit," she said, her voice muffled by her hand now covering her mouth. She looked at me again and glared.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For ripping the duct tape off my mouth, killing my father, drugging and kidnapping me, or all three?"

I licked my lips. She was smart, which meant she wasn't going to run right away, she'd wait for the best moment possible. Well her hands and feet were duct taped so she couldn't anyway but yeah. I took a deep breath and a voice ran through my mind: _You aren't Percy, the guy she met in the coffee shop. You're PSI, the assassin who's never been caught. Be PSI, you're stronger than her and even if she doesn't show it, she'd scared of you._

I let the corners of my mouth twist up as I replied, "I'm sorry for ripping the tape off your mouth. I'll leave it on your hands and feet right now until I get a knife or something to cut the tape off. Or I could just rip it and hope it doesn't take your skin cells with it."

She looked down, and I turned. I thought about going to the inn to get more supplies. Maybe something for Annabeth to wear since it didn't seem like she'd want to stay in her current clothing. There were parts that were torn and ripped, and she'd probably get cold at night.

I'm probably the worst kidnapper in the world.

"Why don't you just kill me now? It'd save you a lot of trouble." I turned around again to find her staring up at me curiously. "I'm serious, I don't want to stay here s I'd rather be dead. Just do it and you'll never have to worry about going to jail."

"I don't kill anyone other than who I'm told. I wasn't told to kill you, therefore I will not."

"So you work for someone. Why would they tell you to kill my father, huh? He wasn't some government mastermind or something, he was a good person!"

"I don't work for anyone. As for why they'd want him dead, that is also something I don't know. He most likely had information, which is enough to get a bullet in his chest in some peoples' opinion. Good person or not, I can't change the fact that he's dead."

"So what are you going to do with me, huh? You can't just keep me here forever. Or are you just going to rape me or something? Seems like a reason you'd kidnap a girl."

"If I wanted to rape you then I'd have done it by now. But thanks for the suggestion; I might do it if I get bored enough. You're not a virgin right? I hate those…they scream and cry way too much."

She was silent at that, and I knew it was best not to leave the warehouse. She'd find a way to escape, no doubt. I could almost see tears forming in her eyes, which she seemed to be trying to fight.

**A/N: Probably not what a real kidnapper would do or say, but this is Percy Jackson. And it is also fan fiction. I can write whatever the hell I want! :D Got to love the power…**

**I'm eating a sandwich…so…damn…good…you jealous? **

**Ha-ha, so anyways how was the chapter? I included Chiron and Grover in there so it would make more sense, because getting supplies any other way would be strange in my opinion. Even a dangerous assassin has friends. **

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! They make me so happy, suggestions too even though I can't always use them and I'm sorry if I can't. **

**I finished my sandwich…I'm sad now. :( Karma…**

**Okay, comments? Questions? CAT STORIES? See, I like to mix it up. :) REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

I could see her crying, and it was one of the saddest things I'd ever seen. Her tears rolled down silently and her face continued to hold a blank look. It was like looking at a porcelain doll. I was on the couch, lying on my side. She knew I was watching her, or at least that's what it seemed like.

I brought some food from the restaurant earlier. Just a few sandwiches since I thought she might be hungry. I admit my stomach was aching with emptiness, but it didn't seem right to eat when Annabeth wouldn't even look at the food.

"Annabeth," I said, and she turned to face me. Her face still held the same expression and I almost wanted to comfort her. But what would I say? I'm the reason she's here. If I'd been a little more careful, she wouldn't be here. She'd be crying for her father's death, but she wouldn't be in so much pain as she is in now. "Eat."

She only fixed her eyes to the wall and stared at it. I hadn't untapped her hands or feet yet, and I realized that maybe she couldn't eat. God, I was so stupid. Getting up, I went towards her. I had brought a pair of scissors from the inn just to cut off the tape. I took them and sat on the bed next to her. She refused to look away from her spot on the wall, trying to ignore my presence.

I took her bonded hands and she jerked away from my touch. I looked up at her again, but her eyes were still on the wall. This time I took her hand and didn't let go even as she squirmed from my grasp. I began trying to cut the pink duct tape off her wrist, but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. Then she tried to jerk her hands away again, and now she squeaked in pain. I had cut her right hand with the scissors. The palm of her left hand began to bleed and she looked away. At least the tape was gone. Blood dripped onto the bed and Annabeth continued to ignore the cut on her hand. Anger bubbled into my system and I took her chin with my thumb and index finger, forcing her to face me.

"Why didn't you just let me cut off the tape? Don't try to be brave, it's not going to change the fact that you're stuck here until I figure out what to do with you."

I could see her swallow hard and I moved to her feet and cut the tape off. Luckily she didn't struggle this time. When the tape was off, I stood and grabbed her uninjured hand.

"Come on."

When she didn't stand, I yanked her by the wrist and she was pulled into my arms. I could see her bite her bottom lip and I realized her injured hand was pressed to my shirt front, turning it red.

I pulled towards the bathroom and I could hear her whimper as I pushed her in. There was a first aid kit somewhere…I found it finally on the top shelf of the small cupboard that held extra toiletries. I took Annabeth's injured hand and gently began cleaning it with the antiseptic. I could feel her eyes on me, but I kept focused on her hand. After I finished bandaging it, I let go and turned around.

I went back to my couch and sat down again. My eyes were growing heavy, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I passed out in exhaustion. I willed myself to stay awake, not wanting to give Annabeth the opportunity to leave. It would be difficult for her to get through the locks on the door, but someone like her trying to escape is bound to be able to figure those out.

Annabeth sat back down on the bed and went back to staring at the wall. I looked at her bandaged hand and realized something.

"Aren't you even going to say thank you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously think you deserve that now?" she spat, her voice sharp and bitter.

I sighed. However smart she was, she only looked at things as a whole. Bits and pieces...that's what she should look at. If someone does something bad, a good thing can't cancel it out. It will always be there, but Annabeth didn't understand that.

"I bandaged your bloody hand, it's the least you could do."

"The least I could do?" her voice rose. "You killed my father! You abducted me and brought me here! You can't just be all nice and considerate and expect me to get along, I'm not like that!"

"Would you rather have me force you?"

"Go to hell."

"I think I already am going to hell, but thanks for your input. Are you going to eat something now?"

She stood up with the plate in her hand and threw it at me. It missed by about a foot, but it didn't keep me from being thoroughly pissed. Standing up I walked towards her.

"Oh, have you decided to rape me now or something? I'm not scared of you, okay?" Amazing how she was able to say that when I could see her shaking.

Then I grabbed her wrist and pulled her against me. As she struggled in my grasp I dropped my mouth to her ear and whispered, "Prove it."

**A/N: Great place to end a chapter right? **

**So what's up guys? Thought I'd update again just because I felt like it. Did you like the chapter? **

**Now let me explain something to the people who might be feeling a teeny bit uncomfortable about what's going to happen in the next chapter. Do not worry guys. Trust me I know what I'm doing…or at least I think I do. :D**

**Ha-ha, but really guys, chillax. It's all good. **

**Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Okapi stories? Does anyone even own an okapi? **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

_Annabeth_

His hand pressed into the small of my back as he continued. "You will always be afraid, Annabeth. I told you I wasn't going to do anything to you." I could feel his warm breath on my neck, making me shiver. I tried to free myself but he just kept holding on tighter until it hurt so much I knew there'd be bruises. "Now I'm not so sure."

He pushed me onto the bed and pinned my arms down. His eyes grazed my body, and he climbed on top of me. Now straddling my waist, he gave me no chance to move at all.

"I'm not scared."

Saying that was probably one of my biggest mistakes.

His hands slid down my sides to the hem of my shirt, and I tried to push him off of me. He didn't budge, and his hands started to slowly pull up my shirt. "Why does that matter? You think that the only reason I kidnapped you is for your body. You aren't that pretty you know." He gave a wry laugh. "I would've at least taken someone decent for _that_. You know why I took you. You know what I look like. You know my name. You know I'm PSI. You even had a little crush on me since we met at that coffee shop." His hands grazed my bare stomach and he pulled my shirt up and off me. "And you've been a bitch since you've woken up." He threw her shirt to the side and took me by the shoulders, pressing me into the mattress hard.

I winced as his grip tightened on me. Finally I willed myself to move. I probably looked like I was having a seizure or something but I still kept pushing and hitting him. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was screaming.

He seemed unaffected by whatever I did, not even blinking as I continued to hit him. I soon gave up and was gasping from breath, still under Percy whose expression hadn't changed. His hands roamed my body, and I honestly didn't care anymore. His hands went farther down to my jeans, and he began absentmindedly fiddling with the button. He was looking at me now, but not with an expression of lust.

Percy was looking at me like he pitied me.

"You-" I gasped, closing my eyes. "You bastard…"

"Yeah," he said, his voice growing softer. "I've heard. You've only been here, what five? Maybe six hours? Some girls grow up as sex slaves, preforming for anyone who'll pay the people they work for. You spend just a few hours here-and mind the fact that I haven't actually done anything to you-and you suddenly think you're above all that? That you're suffering right now? You shouldn't be crying for yourself, because you have no idea what's out there. As for me raping you, I'm surprised you'd be stupid enough to think that. I'm human too you know." He got off of me and stood up, handing me my shirt.

Before he could walk away I asked, "If you're human, then why do you assassinate people for money? That is why you do it right?"

He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "It's just a job. Some people are doctors or lawyers…then there are the jobs nobody wants. Someone has to do them."

I stared at him as he walked back to his couch. Was he right? Was I being selfish? Percy had given me food, he didn't tie me up in a chair like the movies, and he bandaged my hand. I looked down at it now and realized it had started bleeding through the white gauze material. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Opening the cupboard, I tried to reach the first aid kit on the top shelf. It was too high up. I tried various methods, such as standing on my toes and jumping. I was about to use the toilet as a step-stool when a hand from behind me reached up and grabbed it. I swallowed hard and turned around. Percy looked down at me with a blank look and I shivered realizing how close he was.

Taking my bandaged hand, he gently began to take off the gauze. His eyes never left mine the entire time. I didn't noticed when he finished, and I was still holding my hand up.

"You could have asked me for help," he said, stepping away from me to lean against the wall behind him.

I took a shaky breath before answering, "I didn't want to have to say thank you."

The corners of his mouth twisted upward, and I felt my heart skip. His expression was getting back to normal.

"You could at least try."

I opened my mouth to thank him when a strange sound came from my stomach. Percy stifled a laugh and I gulped, feeling my cheeks go red. Before I could leave Percy grabbed my wrist. Then my stomach growled again, louder this time, and he smiled wide. I pulled my wrist free and stormed away to sit on the bed.

A couple minutes later, Percy came with a packaged burrito that was slightly warm. He handed it to me, and I took it.

"Sorry," he said, going back to his couch. "That's all we have right now. You kind of destroyed out gourmet sandwiches so you'll have to stick with an un-microwaved microwave burrito."

That was good enough for me. My stomach ached so badly, I hadn't even noticed earlier. I was about to take a bite when I noticed something. "What about you?" I asked. "Is there another?"

Percy shook his head slightly, and suddenly became very interested in studying his cuticles. "I'll wait until the next time I go to the restaurant. Probably tomorrow morning or something…"

He wasn't very good at hiding the fact that he was hungry. I guessed that he felt obligated to have me eat, but I still felt so guilty. Getting up, I walked toward his couch and sat next to him. He cocked his head and looked at me curiously, and I handed the burrito to him.

"I'm not hungry," I said, forcing a weak smile. "You can have it."

Percy's face held an amused expression as he took the package from my hand. "You know," he began. "Trying to lie in this situation can be a very bad choice, considering the fact that I heard the sounds your stomach is making."

"I-"

He cut me off. "You don't need to feel guilty."

"Saying that doesn't help you know, I still freaking guilty here! Can you just eat already?"

Percy said nothing, but instead stood up and walked away with the burrito.

Is that supposed to make me feel better or something?

When he came back, he handed me something. It was an awkwardly cut half of the burrito inside half of the package. The other half was in his hand, and he plopped back down on the couch.

"Cheers," he said, holding up his half.

**A/N: Another update? I'm on a roll! **

**You guys like the chapter?  
I hope you did…**

**Now I'm craving a burrito and I'm not even hungry. This is sad. Anyone else craving a burrito now too? **

**Review! Uh, how about turtle stories this time? :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

"You can go take a shower or something; I have some extra clothes," said Percy, setting down the newly brought supplies on the ancient coffee table. "It's all male clothing though, so I hope you don't mind."

I shrugged, picking up a towel. "It's okay, and did you bring more food?" I was still surprised at how easily Percy could leave without me knowing then come back without me even seeing him open the door. "The burrito is already wearing off."

He let out a light chuckle and replied, "Yeah, don't worry. Try not to throw it at my face this time though."

I let the hot water run down me and relax my muscles, getting the dirt out of my hair and off my skin. I felt revived after stepping out of the steam, and I looked at the clothes Percy gave me. I was wearing the same jeans, but Percy had given me a white button down shirt with long, thin sleeves. Putting it on, I realized my black bra was completely visible through the thin material.

Walking out of the bathroom, my hands were crossed over my chest to try and cover anything that was showing. Percy was staring at me and I could feel my face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Annabeth," he began. I didn't bother looking at him because I knew it would make my face even redder. "If I've seen you without a shirt before then I really don't think there's any point in trying to cover yourself like that. Besides, I think I made it clear that I'm not _that_ much of a pervert so you don't have to worry about me raping you."

Yep…I think my face literally just turned into a tomato.

I turned to look at him. A lopsided grin was plastered onto his face, and I wanted nothing else except to smack it off. I walked next to him and sat down, and he leaned back on the couch.

"So…how long am I going to be here exactly?" I asked.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's not like you're going to keep me here forever, right? Why am I still here? It's not like you need me here…"

"But you'll tell everyone I'm PSI-"

"Who told you that? You could just let me leave you know, I won't tell anyone anything."

He narrowed his eyes and me and shook his head. "You're lying."

"How do you know?"

He tilted his head and shrugged. Then he got up and walked over to the corner where we kept the food. He brought a six pack of beer back to the couch.

"I don't drink," I said automatically. It was a habit, and I did it every time I saw so much as a bottle of wine.

"Who said anything about you? Though if you change your mind, you're always welcome for one; I won't stop you."

It's kind of hard to tell exactly what happened next, but let's just say that Percy had about three more packs of beer with him and with some difficulty I managed to let myself have one bottle. After the large headache showed up I realized that liquor really wasn't my thing.

I was lying on the couch half dizzy when I felt something wet on my cheek. I nudged it away with my elbow but it only came back. I wiped my cheek with my sleeve and lazily opened my eyes. Percy was hovering over me with the most curious look in his eye.

"Stop, Percy," I muttered, wanting to go to sleep. He cocked his head and leaned in closer again, this time licking my nose. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Puppies lick people's faces and nobody cares. I want to lick you too," he slurred then he stumbled onto me and licked my cheek again.

This boy was freaking drunk.

My heart hammered in my chest and I pushed him off of me and stood up. The immediate motion made my head throb, and I felt Percy grab my wrist and pull me towards him.

"Where are you going? I want to play!" he pouted, dropping onto the couch and pulling me onto his lap. He sounded like a child, and when I looked at him he was innocently studying a strand of my hair. "Why is your hair yellow?" He sniffed the strand and I held back a giggle. Then he put the strand in his mouth. Immediately spiting it out, he grimaced. "It smells like lemons but it tastes yucky."

"Percy, don't eat my hair, okay?" I said. It felt strange talking to him like he was a little kid, but it was cute to see him nod and bite his lip.

"Okay." He lifted me off of his lap and set me down next to him. "Can we play now?"

"Um, what do you want to play?" I asked him.

He wrinkled his brow and looked at his hand, concentrating on it immensely. Then he broke into a smile and looked at me with wide eyes. "Can I kiss you?"

I felt myself jump back and my heart raced again. "What-Percy you can't…" I willed myself to calm down and look up at him. Tears were filling his eyes and he pulled me up by my arms and buried his head into my hair.

"You don't like me either?" he slurred, and his arms locked around me. "Nobody likes me. My mommy didn't like me either. That's why she died." I thought I felt my heart stop for a second. I felt something wet drip onto my neck and I realized that Percy was crying. I moved one of my hands to his head and gently ran my fingers through his soft dark hair. "She was so nice to me. I liked the cookies she made. And she was really pretty. Then she just died. I guess she hates me…so she died." He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes. I reached up and wiped away his tears. I felt his breath on my face and he asked, "You aren't going to die too right?"

I shook my head and felt hot tears stream down my face. Why was I crying? Maybe it was seeing him so sad even though he was only drunk. He smiled and it was his turn to wipe my tears.

"I'm not going to die," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"So you like me? Can I kiss you then?"

"I'm…I'm tired Percy I want to sleep. Is that okay?" It was as if I was letting down an excited child. The analogy wasn't far from truth I suppose but still.

He nodded and smiled. "I'll sleep with you." He stood up and began trying to undo the buttons on his shirt, which was identical to mine. After stumbling onto the bed, he finally got the first one undone. "Can you help me?"

"No, I-I want to sleep alone, okay?"

"Why can't I sleep with you? It's not fair!" he pouted. Then he went back to the buttons on his shirt, biting his lips he went. He became frustrated after the third button refused to open and he resorted to pulling it off like a t-shirt. I finally went to help him when the shirt got stuck on his head. One of the buttons was stuck in his too-long messy hair and once I finally got it out, Percy pulled me into his lap again. "Can I please sleep with you?"

"Percy-"

"If you do," he slurred his eyes now wide again. "I'll tell you a secret."

A part of my mind tried to remind me that I was talking to a drunken man but my curiosity led me to nod my head. He moved to lie down and pulled me to lie down next to him. His glassy eyes stared up at the ceiling. Then he turned to me and wrinkled his brow.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. "Tell me the secret." At this point I had a feeling he wouldn't say anything.

"Why don't you take off your shirt? You look pretty."

His hands reached up to the first button on my shirt and he started to fiddle with it. I pushed it away and shook my head. "No Percy."

He cocked his head and leaned in closer, moving his hand under my shirt from the back, touching the skin. I tried to make him stop but he only ran his hands along my sides. "You feel nice. It's soft. Like a pillow pet." His head went to my neck and he buried his head in the crook. His hands had settled with one on the small of my back and the other on my stomach. His thumbs rubbed soft circles into my skin, and I knew I should be feeling scared but I wasn't. His hands had left a burning trail on me, leaving my skin tingling. His breath was warm on my neck and he sighed, making me shiver. "The secret…"

"Yes?" I breathed. It felt so restless to be with him like this. He lifted his head to look at my face.

"But," he said, removing his hand from my stomach to put a finger to his lips. "You can't tell Annabeth okay? Shh…"

I nodded, mimicking his motion. He moved his hand back to my stomach and put his head in the crook of my neck again. "I won't tell."

"Okay," he murmured, making my skin tingle. "The reason I still keep Annabeth here is because she's nice. I don't feel lonely."

My breath got caught somewhere between my throat and my chest when he said that. Then he continued after yawning once.

"I like her. And I'll make her like me too. She'll like me so much she won't ever want to leave me. She won't tell anyone about the bad things I've done. I know she won't."

I gulped and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I already had.

**A/N: You get what the last sentence meant right? I hope you did because I wasn't exactly sure if the message was clear. **

**Did you guys like the chapter? Drunken Percy has been one of the most fun parts I've ever written. It's amazing how he's crying one moment and happy the next. :D**

**So the next chapter is Luke's. I've been looking forward to writing about him again. Anyways, I've been running out of animals to make you guys give me stories about to I'm just going to let you guys choose. **

**Reviews guys? You know you want to… :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Luke_

He made a mistake.

He made such a huge mistake that I promised myself I'd find him and kick his ass if he did anything to her.

Screw that; I'd just kill the bastard.

I admit my heart completely sank when I walked into Annabeth's house and find that she was gone. Her stepmother was crying, thinking that she was dead like Frederick. Then I went into her room. It had already been searched: her phone was found on the floor, most of her other belongings intact, along with the minimal traces of some sort of sedative that we have yet to analyze.

I looked at her desk in the corner of the room, neat and organized as most of her other things are. The Goode yearbook from when we graduated was sitting on the dark wood along with a blue post-it with a number scribbled on it.

The agents who swept the house must've thought it was nothing so they left it there. I almost thought that too but my mind still wouldn't agree to it. The number read _19.43_, the handwriting messy but readable. Written by a shaky hand, most likely; Annabeth's hands were steady unless she was scared.

I sat down on the chair and stared at the yearbook. She left it out for a reason, something that had to do with _19.43_.

PSI really did make a mistake. Annabeth left a clue, knowing I'd find it. She knows who PSI is. And she's helping me find him.

I picked up the post-it and the yearbook; politely thanked Mrs. Chase and the boys for letting me look around and reached the door to leave. Mrs. Chase sniffled then gave an incoherent reply, and Mathew and Bobby continued to comfort her as I left with a curt nod.

As I drove back to my temporary San Francisco office, my eyes kept wandering to the yearbook next to me. Even as I took the elevator up to my floor I bumped into about three people because my eyes were on the book. I hadn't even opened it yet.

"Luke, you can't just keep staring at the cover. Aren't you going to try and figure out what _19.43_ means?" said Silena, looking over my shoulder impatiently. She came with me to California along with her husband Charles. I didn't mind, but it didn't seem like she was taking this too seriously. "Come on, you can go all Sherlock on this! I think I have one of those little hats you could use too! It would be amazing. The whole 'genius detective' look totally works on you. But we need to get you a magnifying glass or something-"

"Silena, I'm not a Barbie doll that you can dress up however the hell you want."

"Of course not, Barbie dolls are girls. I think you mean a _Ken doll_, okay? Seriously, get your facts straight."

Silena left my office after that, probably to go find a Sherlock hat. Out of all the people I have to work with, she is by far the only person who finds in necessary to dress us up like this. Strange choice of jobs, wanting to work for the FBI…she'd be golden as a fashion designer. No matter how ridiculous some of her ideas are, they end up looking pretty legit.

Well I went back to staring at the yearbook and the blue post-it, trying to stop myself from imagining the worst possible situations.

Too late, I already did…

19.43, 19.43...it was a code perhaps? Page nineteen, something that had to do with forty-three; I gave it a try. Turning to page nineteen, I saw the pictures from the winter formal. Nope, I don't think Annabeth would want to show me that. I went back to the front where all the student pictures were jammed together. Counting until I reached nineteen, I was disappointed with a picture of some girl I had no memory of whatsoever.

No, Annabeth did this when she was scared out of her mind and nervous. She wouldn't have time to look through the entire yearbook. She already knew the information.

Then it hit me. 19.43, a time, a record; I flipped to the back where there was a list of the records set that year. It went from track and field to high scores in academics. After looking through millions of numbers, my head practically getting dizzy with scores, I found what I was looking for.

It was a swimming record. Next to the time 19.43 was the name _Perseus Jackson_.

I hated that kid so much. But I still didn't get why Annabeth wanted me to see this. I picked up my phone and called my New York office.

"Hey, can you find everything you can about Perseus Jackson for me? Yeah, just send me everything about him. I mean everything."

Dropping the phone back onto the desk, I ran my fingers thought my hair. Why did all these people have to be so smart? Why couldn't she just leave a picture of PSI and not confuse me so much? I would've already gotten her back by now.

I turned on my laptop to see if the information had been emailed to me yet. I saw it had and I opened the file. My directions hadn't been discarded; I got all of his information. From ex-girlfriends to what presents he got on his fifth birthday. I scrolled through dozens of pages of information, finding nothing but the obvious. Then I saw the flight he took to California days ago. He had come to San Francisco.

I called the New York FBI again and asked them to do a sweep of his apartment, just in case I had missed anything. Then I called Mrs. Chase, and asked her to find Annabeth's plane ticket. I could hear her sniffling as she did, and I thanked her as she told me the flight number.

Percy and Annabeth had gone on the same flight, and they had sat next to each other. The pieces were starting to fall in place, but I couldn't be sure of anything yet. I wasn't going to jump to conclusions until I knew something for sure.

Then I got a call back from New York; there was a team that had searched Percy's apartment. They had found a briefcase stashed in a closet with about half a million dollars in cash.

PSI…he really did make a mistake. Or, I should say, Percy Jackson made a mistake.

I just realized something: I went to high school with a deadly assassin. You really don't get to say that every day.

He was still in San Francisco probably, but I didn't know for sure. Well, if you can't find a deadly assassin, you look for his friends. I picked up my phone again. At least I had unlimited minutes.

"I need you to find the current locations of these people. I'll email you a list."

I leaned back in my chair and waited for a response. A while later I got a map of the US showing the locations of those on the list. One, however, was in California. Somewhere near Mount Tam, there was a guy named Grover Underwood. He had to be that lanky teenager I remember from Goode, the one that was Percy's best friend.

I let out a sigh and shut my laptop, knowing what I was going to do. Annabeth was alive and she was with him; I was sure of it.

And I was going to get her back.

Suddenly, Silena rushed back into the room with the scariest grin I'd ever seen.

"Luke! Guess what I found?" she said, holding up something in her hand.

It was the damn Sherlock hat.

**A/N: Hey people, how's life? Here's your chapter, and I guess now you see why it was so important that Percy, Annabeth, and Luke all went to the same high school. And this is what Annabeth meant in the last chapter when she said 'I already had' because she left the clue for Luke.**

**Did that make sense? I hope it did, but if not you are all free to ask.**

**Now, how was the chapter? Like I said, I love Luke's point of view, and I love Silena's fashion sense too. Not to mention Sherlock hats. You can never go wrong with a Sherlock hat. **

**Okay, reviews guys? **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

I didn't even bother to open my eyes when I woke up. My head was pounding and I knew that I had gotten drunk the night before. Why did I have to bring all that beer? Why did I have to drink it too?

Something was touching my hair, and it was probably looked ten times messier than it usually does in the mornings. I felt it move out of my hair down to my neck and onto my shoulders making me sigh. It felt nice, and I let myself shift closer even though I knew it would only make my head hurt more.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and finally let my eyes crack open slightly. I braced myself for the light that was going to make my head hurt even more, but it never came. Something was blocking it.

I opened my eyes to see messy blond curls, and before my mind could register what was happening I heard a voice.

"Good morning. Hangovers probably suck, right?"

"You have no idea," I responded, shutting my eyes again.

"You're right, I don't. See, not drinking is very smart."

I moaned into the pillow, and my head still continued to throb. The hands were back on me again, touching my back this time. They massaged my tense muscles which made me sigh in relief.

"Don't…stop…" I murmured, but to my dismay the hands paused.

"Percy, you can't just sleep all day. Get up; I'll see if I can find some coffee or something."

I didn't move, but I felt the bed shift so I knew someone was getting up. I rolled over again so I was lying on my back. I was gifted with a few minutes of silence when I was splashed with water. And I mean a lot of water was dumped on my face. I sat up with a start and looked around, wiping my face with my hands.

"What the fuck?" I finally opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing in front of me with an empty water bottle in her hands. I was staring at me so innocently I almost wanted to smile but my worsened headache stopped me. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. "Why'd you do that?"

"You weren't waking up."

A million thoughts ran through my mind and I realized something. "Were you the one who was-" I looked down at myself and realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. Annabeth looked away, her face turning pink. "Annabeth, what did I do when I was drunk?" I asked slowly. She turned back to me.

"You tried to eat my hair, you tried to kiss me, you licked me like a puppy and you wanted to sleep with me. That's basically it. Oh and you said that I felt like a pillow pet."

I raised an eyebrow. I did all that? I realized I was still holding Annabeth's wrist and released it. She took her hand and touched my damp hair, running her fingers through it. She stepped closer to me and moved her other hand into my hair too. Her stormy grey eyes still pierced mine.

"Annabeth, what else happened?" I gave a shaky breath and she leaned close to me, slowly kissing my cheek. Then she moved down to my neck and began gently kissing and nipping my skin. My head rolled back in response before I could stop it. The feeling of her was so addicting I had to convince myself to focus again. "Annabeth. Answer me."

She pulled away from my neck and her hands ran down to my chest. She looked at me again.

"You told me why you were keeping me here."

I closed my eyes. That's why she was acting so strange; she knew. "What did I tell you?"

"I think you know."

She stared at me for a second before lifting her hands off of me and moving to sit next to me. She stared down at her feet in silence and I watched her. I moved my hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear then I tilted her head to face me.

"Annabeth, remember I was drunk. I'm not going to lie, whatever I said was probably true. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything, okay?"

She pulled away from my touch and I could see her face turn red. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I just thought that…you said that you liked me and that you wanted me to like you too." Tears were forming in her eyes. "And you said some other stuff too…"

I could only stare at her for seconds before I lost all self-control. I pushed her down so I was on top of her and slid my mouth across hers. She gasped slightly before threading her hands in my still-damp hair. I flipped us over so she was on top, straddling my hips.

My brain couldn't register all that was happening. I knew I shouldn't be doing this but I honestly didn't care.

I blame the hangover.

I unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders, letting me explore her body. Her mouth was still pressed against mine, and we ignored our lack of air as we continued to let out whatever we had been feeling.

Then she pulled away breathing heavily. I was panting too as I stared up at her. Her blond curls hung like a curtain around my head, and I sighed closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry-" I began but she cut me off.

"We were just…releasing the tension, is all." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than me. I opened my eyes to see her biting her bottom lip, which was partly swollen from me attaching them.

"Yeah," was I all I said, reaching up to touch her cheek. "Why would you love me after all I've done to you?"

She didn't seem taken aback by the question; it was almost as if she had been expecting it. She leaned town to kiss my forehead gently. "If I love you, what you've done doesn't matter."

"Annabeth, I've killed people."

She buried her head in the crook of my neck and I combed her hair with my fingers. "Why did you kill people?"

I sighed. I though back to when I was younger, when I lived with my mom and stepdad. Then that day… "I had a stepdad, Gabe, who was a total jackass. One day my mom divorced him and he was gone for good. My mom married another guy, Paul, and he really made her happy. Then Gabe came back and," I stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He killed my mother and Paul. I got away, but then I found out what had happened to Gabe. He had been ruled innocent, and everyone said that Paul killed my mom. Then he killed himself afterwards."

"Percy," breathed Annabeth, pulling her head up to look at me. Her eyes filled with tears, and I closed my eyes as one by one they fell onto my chest. I swallowed hard.

"I tried to tell them but they wouldn't listen. So I became PSI. The government couldn't bother to catch the real culprit, so I became the one person they could never catch." Moving my hand to her back, I traced the Greek letter into Annnabeth's skin with my fingers, making her shiver. "My symbol, to mark all of my kills, only made them want to get me more. But they couldn't."

She looked straight into my eyes, the tears clearing up. "Percy, we need to leave."

"Why?"

She took a shaky breath and looked away, tears filling her eyes. "The FBI knows who you are." I stared at her as she continued. "And I'm the one who told them."

**A/N: Yeah…not my best chapter…in my opinion…oh well…at least I updated again...**

**Well now you know why Percy's an assassin. Usually people would expect him to join the government to stop stuff like that from happening again, but I just started thinking: what if he sees it differently? What if he becomes the one person the government can't catch when the government didn't bother helping him when he needed it? I just liked how that makes you think you know? **

**Other than Percy revealing his past, they (Percy and Annabeth obviously) make out in this chapter. That is basically it. I'm amazed that I was able to make it a decent sized chapter despite the fact that there's not much going on. The end is important though. What will Percy do? **

**Review guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Percy_

Trying to concentrate on driving is difficult, especially when there's a girl sitting shotgun who's sort of crying.

After Annabeth told me about her little yearbook trick (a really clever one in fact) I immediately told her that we were going to leave. I haven't spoken to her since that. I told Grover about what happened and he panicked, so after he lent us his car he went to eat some food.

Now I was driving away from the inn but I had no idea where to go. Annabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks, and she kept apologizing.

"I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know that…it was before everything and…" she'd been doing this ever since we left the warehouse. My hangover was still making me dizzy and I hated to say it but she was only making it worse. I was driving in broad daylight and it was hard to keep focus on the wheel.

Annabeth shrieked as I took a sharp turn left. We were practically in the middle of nowhere now; I couldn't even see Mount Tam anymore. I hit the brakes hard and turned to Annabeth as the car suddenly stopped. She was breathing heavily and her tears were mostly dry. "Do you want me to drive?" she asked, her posture turning somewhat normal again. Her eyes regained their lost intimidation.

"We have nowhere to go," I said, swallowing hard. I leaned back in the uncomfortable seat of Grover's car and closed my eyes. "The one criminal who was never supposed to be caught has finally been defeated." They were going to get me. They were going to make up some retarded story about how I kidnapped Annabeth and raped her and how she was forced to take certain drugs and how she lost her mind while she was with me so she thinks I'm not a bad person and all that crap just so the FBI doesn't look bad. And that's not even the real story.

And they'd take Annabeth away from me.

I'd probably be sentenced to death by fatal injection or something of the sort. Ever since I was a kid I knew shots would be the end of me; needles poking into your skin kind of suck.

I felt a hand on the side of my face and I gently put my hand over it without opening my eyes. I could feel Annabeth's breath on my face. "You haven't been caught yet. We're still in the game."

_We're still in the game._

Those words rang in my ears and I opened my eyes. Annabeth was leaning close to me, her position uncomfortable considering the fact we were in a car. I tilted my head slightly so my lips would brush against hers.

"Maybe," I breathed, pushing her away so she could sit down. "But they'll just keep chasing us."

"Let them."

I turned to look at her. Along with the intimidation in her eyes there was something new, something less fierce. Maybe a little more adventurous, a little more risky; I wasn't sure. But that look told me that she was with me.

I stared the engine and licked my lips. "We still have nowhere to go."

"No, actually, we do have a place to go."

I let her take the wheel. We got back closer to Mount Tam, but it was still just as desolate. I wondered if we were going to camp out or something. Annabeth seemed to be looking for something, and I had no idea what it was so I just closed my eyes and leaned back trying to make myself comfortable.

Suddenly the car jolted to a stop and I opened my eyes.

"We're here!"

I opened the door and stepped outside. There was absolutely nothing here. Like just grass and shrubs. I shit you not, Annabeth had brought us here.

"Okay, let's get back in the car; I think you're going a little paranoid," I said, walking over to the driver's seat. She slammed the door shut and grabbed my hand, pulling me further up the road. "Where the hell are we?"

"Just wait, okay? If we drive there in Grover's car then they'll know we're there. We'll just walk the rest of the way," she answered. I hadn't thought of that.

She was right though; the FBI could easily track us if we continued to use his car. That didn't mean that I enjoyed the walk. My legs hurt after hours of walking and I wondered exactly how far Annabeth had parked from our destination. It was already beginning to get dark, and for some reason Annabeth didn't look tired at all.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" I pouted. "I'm tired."

"I know you are, just a little more okay?"

I groaned and continued to walk behind her. After another long while of walking, Annabeth squeezed my hand. I looked up to see a large house, so out of place in this middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Long story, I can tell you sometime if you want."

"Are there beds?"

"What?"

I looked at her confused face and let myself grin even though I was much too tired. "I'm not asking because I want to get in your pants, I just want to sleep. You made me walk like ten miles, I'm obviously tired."

Although it was dark, I could see her cheeks turn red at my words. She began walking towards the house motioning for me to follow her. "Yeah, there are beds. And it wasn't even ten miles, don't be stupid."

"I'm not stupid."

"Yeah, you kind of are."

"That's just mean."

Reaching the door of the house (that now looked even larger than before) I tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked.

"Percy," said Annabeth. "Do you really think we'd leave this unlocked for anyone to just barge in?" She walked to the doorknob and pulled something out of her pocket. A hair pin, to be exact, and she was trying to pick the lock.

"Wow, you don't seriously think you can pick that lock right?" I laughed, but just then Annabeth looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Then she turned the knob and the door swung open.

She smiled sweetly and walked inside, leaving me to follow her and close the door. The place was entirely furnished and looked even bigger on the inside. The ceiling of this particular room was completely made of glass and I stared at the exquisiteness of the house.

"You like this place?" she asked me and I nodded slightly. "Well there isn't much food here so we're going to have to leave again soon." She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder which could just barely reach.

"Can I sleep now?" I asked, turning to face her. Her eyes sparkled and she laughed, nodding before resting her head on my chest.

**A/N: Okay...hey guys…again…**

**I don't like shots. Needles poking into my skin aren't really my most favorite thing in the world, you know?**

**Well I'll try to make the next chapters better, okay? There are only three chapters left by the way…at least that's how I'm planning it. **

**Anyways, what did you guys think? **

**I always ask that, don't I? Maybe I should ask in a different way. I'll try again:**

**What is your highly appreciated opinion on this new addition to my fan fiction?**

**Ha-ha, review guys! **


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

"Were these people assassins? God, I've never seen so many weapons…" muttered Percy. He picked up a gun and studied it closely, running his fingers across every curve. "This is pretty decent stuff."

"And you'll have backup when you need it," I said. We were in a small storage room in the house, one that I had found when I was little. After opening the door once, I'd never been inside it again because of all the weaponry I had found. Being so young, it had obviously scared me, but now I was sort of glad that I knew it was here. "And I seriously have no idea why it's here. Either my parents really were assassins or they were really paranoid about keeping people safe."

"You and your parents used to live here?" he asked as we stepped out of the storage room, back into the living room where Percy dropped onto the couch. It was around noon and we weren't being chased by the police so we were doing okay. Besides the fact that we were starving and the only thing we had to eat was almost-expired cereal bars, it was nice staying here.

"Yeah…" my voice trailed off. "Percy what do we do after this? Where do we go?" He cocked his head as if pretending to think, but he kept his boyish grin stuck on his face.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, leaning back with his arms rested behind his head. "Anywhere, just give me a name. The one place you've dreamed of going for your entire life."

"Greece," I answered, pressing my lips together. Maybe that was too far, I mean, how could we go to Greece? We couldn't even go out in public without being recognized now that everyone knows who PSI is. Percy's grin faded slightly and he shifted forward, putting his arms one either side of me making me lean back on the couch. His eyes dug into mine, playful and mischievous, and his grin returned making something in my stomach flip.

"Greece it is."

He still loomed over me, moving his head down to gently kiss my forehead. His warm breath on my face made my eyes close, and his fingers began tangling into my hair. Still in close proximity, he continued. "And after we go to Greece?"

"Huh?"

Even after becoming more used to him, he never failed to turn my mind upside down. I couldn't think straight as he pressed his lips to mine softly and asked again. "Where do you want to go after Greece?"

I opened my eyes to find Percy gazing at me, his grin still positioned perfectly on his face. His head dipped down to my ear where he playfully bit on it before resting his forehead on mine. I swallowed hard and finally muttered, "You choose."

And one hand still tangled in my hair, the other began to gently slide up my side, resting on my waist. He continued to stare at my eyes and his grin now completely faded into something softer. I couldn't read it, just a bit of everything maybe. Mischief, love, cleverness, desire, protectiveness…it was so much it was difficult to read. "We can go anywhere," he said, leaning back down to press his lips against mine again.

This time instead of letting him pull back I put my arms around his neck, keeping him down. I felt him grin as he continued to kiss me, moving both of his hands to rub small circles in my sides. As my hands relaxed and ran down his toned arms, he suddenly pulled away. He kept me pinned down so I couldn't kiss him again, but I knew he was struggling to stay collected on the outside. His pupils dilated, his hair disheveled, his cheeks slightly pink from lack of breath-and obviously he was fighting the urge to kiss me again.

"Anywhere? You can't pull off going to a supermarket without being arrested for murdering grapes, how is 'anywhere' even possible?" I asked, tilting my head up as far as it would go. Percy only held his head higher so I couldn't reach him.

This boy was going to drive me crazy. Amazing enough, he already did.

"It's possible enough, I promise," he muttered, slightly leaning down so his breath was on my face again. I bit my lip slightly, letting him internally laugh (you know he was) at my discomfort. Running his nose down my jaw he pressed closer. I let out a gasp and felt my cheeks go red as he let out a chuckle. "Greece, France, England…"

"China."

"Singapore."

"Australia."

"Japan."

"Brazil."

"Egypt."

"Everywhere," I said, finally capturing his lips again. Small towns to large cities, places where we have no chance of knowing what anyone is saying, being in a new atmosphere at every turn; it sent a spark of adventure through me.

"Everywhere," Percy murmured against my mouth before kissing me again. Unlike before, his kisses were lazy but sweet, without passion and want. It was slow and soft and I pulled away for breath after a while, making Percy bury his head in my hair. "You won't leave me right?"

"I won't leave you," I said, smiling. "You asked me that before-in a way. You asked me not to die."

He lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "When did I ask you that?" I realized he was drunk when he asked me so he probably didn't remember. I laughed at the thought of Percy licking my face and eating my hair; it was only yesterday but seemed so long ago.

"You asked me that the same time you asked me to take off my shirt because you thought it would look pretty," I answered, running my fingers through his hair. He cocked his head and a confused smile formed on his face.

"You're kidding."

"Nope, you said that. I told you, you were like a toddler when you were drunk." I pulled him closer and brushed my lips against his.

"Well I wouldn't say that if I was sober," he muttered against my mouth. Pressing into me again, he kissed me, sending a spark throughout my body. I pushed him to the side, letting myself maneuver on top of him. Now he was lying on the couch and I was sitting on him, straddling his hips. I leaned down to his neck and pressed my lips to his skin gently. He sighed and relaxed back in the couch.

I began trailing kisses upward onto his mouth, where he kissed me fiercely. I bit on is lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough that he let out a stifled moan. His hands finally reached up to touch me, moving across my body lightly trying to keep his fingers barely grazing me. I pulled off and went back to his neck.

Running my nose along his collarbone, I moved my hands to the hem of his shirt. Reaching under it, my hands traced the muscle and I felt him shiver under my touch. His hands finally grabbed me, bunching up my shirt in the back. I gently bit his neck and he gasped, holding on tighter. He tilted his head as I moved up, capturing my mouth. With the feverish kiss he began moving his hands beneath my shirt, his thumbs making circles in my bare skin.

I heard a sudden _click_ and Percy immediately froze. His eyes widened and I looked up. There was a gun pointed straight at us.

And the man holding it was Luke.

"Get up," he said, his voice wavering. He wasn't calm as usual, probably more or less confused at the moment, but his eyes looked…hurt.

Percy gently pushed me off of him and we both stood up. He stepped in front of me and licked his lips, keeping confidence on his face.

"Annabeth," said Luke, taking a deep breath. "Come here."

I said nothing, and only stepped closer to Percy, not behind him but next to him. I heard him let out a sigh, maybe of relief, I don't know. I could see Luke's grip tighten on the handle of the gun and his eyes filled themselves with an uncontrollable fire.

Suddenly, Luke took a deep breath and lowered the gun slightly, starting to speak again. "I'm not going to-"

I heard another _click _and saw a gun in Percy's hand. He must've taken it with him from that storage room. I didn't even know it was with him and he took it out so fast…Luke had his back up as well pointed directly at Percy.

Percy's other hand grasped my hand tightly, and I swallowed hard.

"The house is surrounded PSI, you can't leave. Turn yourself in and spare yourself. If you run, I will be forced to have you shot at on sight."

"Then shoot."

Percy kept his eyes on Luke, but he muttered something so softly I almost couldn't hear. His lips barely moved as he said it, and I didn't figure out what he said until it happened.

_Run._

I heard a gunshot then the sound of shattering glass and I felt it fall on me, scratching my skin painfully. Percy had shot the glass ceiling, and now he was pulling my arm and we were running away.

Luke wasn't wrong; people were surrounding the building, but Percy had steered them towards the house instead of away from it. Not many saw us as Percy rushed us into a black car and started driving us away at 50 miles-per-hour. They had already started following us and I looked to Percy, who was looking right at the road and nothing else.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "They're right behind us; they'll catch us at some point."

He didn't answer.

"Percy," I said, touching his shoulder gently. "We need to do something."

He sighed, and pressed his lips together to form a thin line. "I know. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. We're going to get away and we're going to Greece, and Egypt, and China, and everywhere else and I'm staying with you," I ranted, not even knowing what I was saying anymore. Percy looked behind him at the other cars following us and he cracked a smile.

Suddenly we were going a whole lot faster.

**A/N: I feel like my chapters aren't really improving. This one is a bit impractical but…oh well…**

**I am just winging this nowadays huh?**

**Two chapters left…**

**Well right now in the story there's this epic (or not; that's up to you) car chase and Percy and Annabeth are trying to get away. **

**Oh and for how they got away from the house in the first place: remember how the house had a ceiling made of glass? That's how Percy thought of getting away; he shot at the glass to make it break and distract everyone. Now imagine that in your head with epic sound effects and explosions…**

**Yup, that's how I pictured it at first…**

**You know when you know exactly what you're going to write and it sounds all boss in your head? And then it goes on paper (or on a laptop) and your first thought is: crap. Basically how I've been for a while.**

**Okay, this author's note is getting too long for my taste. **

**Reviews? **


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_Annabeth_

I ducked as the window shattered, and Percy swerved around trying not to lose control of the car. They were trying to shoot us, and doing a pretty damn good job of it.

"You okay?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the road. We had almost reached the highway, where there were so many cars the FBI couldn't shoot us without hurting civilians.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed then took a sharp turn, where there were finally more cars around us. Everyone was probably wondering what the hell had happened to us, and Percy didn't slow down as we reached the highway. Luke and the rest of the team were still following us, but they had stopped shooting.

The events in the past hour had resulted in Percy looking like a madman. His eyes wide, sweat dotting his forehead, and his messy hair sticking up in all directions because of the fast wind rushing through the broken windows; he basically looked like a teenager who vandalized a building and had gotten caught.

No, he hadn't been caught yet.

There were exactly five black cars identical to ours that were behind us, and Luke was in the one directly behind us while the others were scattered amongst the other automobiles. They knew they couldn't do anything to us without the other people on the streets finding out.

"We can't just stay like this," said Percy, licking his lips. "We'll run out of gasoline at some point."

He was right. We had enough now, but if we just kept driving on and on and on they'd get us. I put my head in my hands and forced myself to think. How do we make them stop? How do we get away? I lifted my head to look back at the cars again. Luke was still in the car behind us, but there were two other cars now gaining on us. They had moved to drive on either side of us, and Percy began to drive faster. Then an idea hit me.

"Wait, don't drive ahead."

He raised an eyebrow. "You want them to get us?"

"Not necessarily. Do you still have that gun?"

He took one hand off the wheel and pulled out the gun, handing it to me. Then he slowed down, letting the black cars get closer to us. "Now what do I do with the car?"

"Wait for the next exit and I'll tell you when to drive faster."

The wind in my hair kept blowing blond locks into my eyes but I continued to push them back. I felt the weight of the weapon in my hands, and I looked up at Percy. His eyes darted from the road to me and back.

"Take the wheel, tell me where to shoot."

I handed him the gun and took the wheel, and once he let go the car swerved around making the FBI cars fall back. Percy jumped out of the driver's seat and I took it, finally regaining control over the car.

"Aim for the wheels, the exit is coming up," I said, turning into the exit. The street was pretty much barren, and the cars were still following us. "Shoot, Percy!" I heard gunshots and the sound of cars skidding off the road and crashing together. I looked in the rear-view mirror to find that Percy had gotten two of the cars out of the way, leaving three to follow.

I heard more gunshots and Percy yelled, "Annabeth, watch out!" I jerked the wheel to the side then realized that the FBI was trying to shoot us again. Then Percy fired again, making two more cars swerve off the road. There was only one car left following us, and it was Luke's. "Shit," said Percy, tossing the gun somewhere and climbing into the back of the car.

"What happened?"

"The gun is jammed or something. I'll see what I can find back here."

I continued to swerve around to throw off the FBI's bullets. Luke was driving, but from what I could see there were two other's in the car as well, shooting us. I looked to the side and saw that the ocean was only a bit away. We had already driven that far.

Suddenly the car jerked sideways. They had shot us, a wheel actually. Using my method against us to get us away from the road; lucky for us, we didn't crash into anything so I just continued to bumpily drive on the unstable car. I knew the wheel would totally give way sooner or later, so I just continued to drive near the ocean.

"Percy, what are you doing back there?" Luke's car was quickly gaining on us.

"Would Luke ever shoot you?"

"He already is!"

"No, would he just shoot you on the spot if it ever came to that?"

Luke probably hated me enough to kill me, but I knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't. "No, he won't shoot me."

"You trust me right?"

I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this, but I only half smiled and answered, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do."

"Stop the car."

"Percy-"

"Stop the damn car, there's a cliff!"

I hit the brakes and the car screeched to a stop. Sure enough, Percy was right. Below us there was a beach, (and empty one) but you'd have to go around getting to it. Or you could jump off the cliff and try not to get fatal injuries but it didn't seem like a popular choice.

Luke's car stopped behind ours and he got out with two other agents. They all had guns. The back door of our car opened and Percy stepped out. He was now wearing an unzipped black jacket, one he had probably found in the back. I opened the door and stepped out, letting Percy take my hand.

"I don't get a cool jacket?" I muttered, looking at him. He smiled, his green eyes twinkling.

"Nope."

Luke had his gun pointed at us, exactly as before. The other two guys ran toward us, grabbing both of my arms. I struggled but they only pulled me away from Percy, who did nothing to stop them.

"Percy!" I screamed, but he only kept that small smile on his face. No, he wasn't going to turn himself in. That was stupid. No he wouldn't. The look on his face, that unmistakably terrible look, told me he was.

Percy stepped back, farther and farther until he was closer to the edge of the cliff. I struggled more and continued to scream, but it was no use.

"Luke," said Percy, smiling as if nothing ever happened. "I'm not coming with you. Either you shoot me now or I jump off this cliff. I might survive if I jump."

"Don't be stupid Percy," yelled Luke. "If you jump-"

"I won't jump, because I know you're going to shoot me."

Percy gave me one last look, not a goodbye, not an apology, not an 'I love you' of sorts, but instead that boyish grin. I looked to Luke, and screamed his name hoping he'd listen. He didn't.

I heard the gunshot and screamed, then felt tears streaming down my face. I looked at Percy, who was now on the ground unmoving. Luke walked up to his body then touched his almost invisible earpiece.

"Kill confirmed; PSI is dead."

**A/N: WHOA WAIT WHAT? PERCY JACKSON IS DEAD? AND THERES STILL ONE MORE CHAPTER?**

**That is what just ran through all of your minds. Now I know about half of you probably hate me for this, so if you do hate me, I'd like you to look back at the chapter really carefully; really, _really _carefully…**

**So yeah, I really hope you don't hate me. There's only one chapter left guys, so might as well read it before jumping to conclusions. Once I update…whenever that will be…**

**Yeah…um…just wait until the last chapter.**

**What did you think of the chapter? **

**Reviews? **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**_6 months later…_**

_Luke_

You'd think I'd have gotten a promotion for killing the most wanted assassin in the United States. No, I actually didn't get a promotion. Instead I got a complimentary gift bag filled with useless crap.

I quit after that.

I bought a place in California, and it was one of the best decisions I'd ever made. It was a great place, and I didn't get to worry about the tensions of deadly assassins.

Silena took my job at the FBI, and I keep in touch with her and Charles. Apparently she gives everyone makeovers regularly, and has banned everyone from wearing black on Wednesdays.

I think she's doing great.

Grabbing my car keys, I went outside and felt the warm sun on my skin. It was really a nice day, and I didn't have much to do so I decided to head over to the beach. It wasn't far and I was looking forward to the cool water and the wet sand between my toes.

Oh, and the girls in bikinis too.

It was a weekday so the beach wasn't as crowded a son the weekends. I didn't even bother coming weekends because it really was that bad. I parked my car and stepped out, looking at the ocean. The water was smooth and sparkling, but after slamming the door I didn't head towards it. Instead I went towards the small shops around here. The seafood places, the ice cream stand, the surf shops…once place caught my eyes and I opened the door.

They sold wetsuits and surfboards and all of that stuff, but I wasn't into this kind of stuff. It was actually the people that had caught my eye. There was a blond girl sitting on the counter, her ankles locked around a man standing between her legs. Her hands were threaded into his dark hair and they were kissing feverishly.

"Really, you guys are going to scare away all of your customers," I said, and the girl opened her eyes. She screamed and fell behind the counter.

"Dude," said Percy, rushing behind the counter to aid Annabeth. "I think you gave my girlfriend a concussion." He pulled her up and mover her to sit on a chair. She rubbed her head slightly glaring at me.

"I'm just warning you, your loud sex noises can be heard from outside. You're probably losing business."

Annabeth was still glaring at me. "How-What are you-Percy, why is-" It was strange seeing her speechless and red. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Great question; Luke, I thought surfing wasn't your thing. What are you doing here?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"And I thought you were rich, why are you here?"

"What this?" he asked, gesturing towards all the merchandise. "I owe Grover a new car and Annabeth wouldn't let me pay for it with the money from my last job."

"So you opened this place?"

"Yup, and once I pay off the car we get to go wherever."

"I'm guessing Greece."

He nodded, and we shared a good few moments of awkward silence. Then Annabeth's confused look turned into a small smile. "Wait a minute," she said. "Luke, that jacket Percy was wearing that day…was it bullet-proof?"

Percy laughed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I told you, it wasn't. Why can't you just admit that I have magical powers?"

"No, there has to be a logical reason you survived."

I smiled realizing that Percy hadn't told Annabeth why he was alive. It was a funny story really. "No, the jacket wasn't bullet-proof. It was just a jacket. I think it might have been water-proof though."

"Then why did you put on the jacket?" asked Annabeth turning towards Percy. He shrugged.

"I thought it looked sexy."

I nodded. "I thought the jacket was a good look for you."

"Okay," said Annabeth, clearly annoyed by how Percy and I were getting along. "You guys are all best friends now, as I can see." She looked at me. "If the jacket wasn't bullet-proof, then how did Percy survive? Why the hell would you shoot him if you didn't even know for sure he was going to be alive?"

Percy turned her around and raised an eyebrow at her. "Calm down, girl. You see me? Percy alive. Luke not bad boy. Percy very sexy." She let out a small laugh before turning around again.

I smiled. "I can assure you Annabeth, the only reason I shot Percy is because I knew he'd survive. It must have been his magical powers."

"I refuse to believe that."

"I have magical powers," Percy said, nodding seriously.

After that I was about to leave, but Percy stopped me before I could. I walked behind the counter and I asked, "Am I going to get a coupon for a free surf lesson?"

Percy shook his head, chucking. "Nope; it's way better. You seemed to leave this in your car, on that day, and I just wanted to save it for you-ah, here it is."

He pulled out something and smirked at me. I felt the urge to crack up and at the same time I wanted to sink to my knees and sob.

It was the fucking Sherlock hat.

I took it from him and muttered, "Thanks," before leaving. I stared at the hat for a while then let out a small laugh. I placed it on my head and began walking towards beach.

Is it weird to feel glad that you never shot a deadly assassin?

**THE END**

**A/N: So I loved the fact that almost every single one of you thought the jacket was bullet-proof. If you still don't get why Percy isn't dead, then reread the last line. **

**Luke shot a blank. There was no bullet. **

**Yeah, so I totally tricked you guys into thinking the jacket was bullet-proof. Ha-ha…I'm sorry I'm mean like that. But hey, you know I love you guys (not in that weird way) so be happy that Percy is alive. I mean...why the hell would anyone want to kill Percy Jackson? He's epic! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for reading my story! I know some of you expected something a bit longer, but I'm not really ready for that stuff. Maybe one day I'll write something longer, but for now I'm sticking to staying around fifteen chapters. Anyways, this was really fun and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**Now I'm going to be working on _With a Purpose_ which I started a while ago, so yeah…I hope you guys check it out and stuff. **

**Well, this is it guys…**

**Reviews? :D**

**Bye guys!**


End file.
